Peer-led programs for substance use prevention among teens are increasing in popularity. Yet few systematically apply theoretically-driven and well- tested approaches shown to be effective. Peer-led programs based on social learning theory and emphasizing skills training have been shown to be effective. The proposed videotape will motivate the viewer to employ prevention methods based on social learning theory by illustrating on- going programs. The principles behind and approach to training and supervising peer educators will be reviewed. During Phase l of this project the following tasks were completed: 1) the videotape content was developed; 2) the treatment for a documentary style videotape was written; 3) an accompanying brochure was drafted; 4) a production schedule for the videotape and brochure was developed. Aims for Phase II are to: i) produce a 30 minute documentary-style videotape; 2) produce a brochure emphasizing and amplifying the points made in the videotape; 3) test the effectiveness of the videotape and brochure in conveying knowledge about peer educators in substance use prevention. The final products at the end of Phase II will be the videotape and brochure for mass production and commercial distribution.